


Вершина коллекции

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Detective, M/M, Passion, Thief, gallery owner kun, light comedy, originally yuta wanted to steal a diamond but then he saw taeil, thief yuta
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Украсть бриллиант в сто пятьдесят карат — уже не самое простое дело.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> выкладывается по смысловым отрывкам здесь, но на кф будет цельной частью

  
Юта любит красивые вещи.

Полотна эпохи Возрождения, тонкие шелка, безделушки и украшения, сделанные исключительно лучшими мастерами мира.

Он пробивает билет, улыбается женщине на входе и проходит дальше, быстро скользя взглядом по залу перед ним. Он идет прямо пару метров, удерживая ровный темп, только чтобы врезаться в случайного посетителя.

Юта быстро извиняется, улыбаясь виноватой улыбкой, и скользит рукой вверх по пиджаку мужчины. Он еще несколько раз извиняется, прежде чем продолжить идти, надевая свои новые очки.

Юта любит красивые вещи. Еще больше он любит их красть.

— Я на месте, — вполголоса произносит Юта, естественным движением руки включая микронаушник. — Как атмосфера?

— Обещают дождь к вечеру, так что не прогуляемся, — тут же отвечает Тэен.

Юта подавляет желание закатить глаза, прикусывая щеку изнутри.

— Я спрашивал не об этом.

— Я тебя понял, — все так же ровно продолжает Тэен. — Формулировать вопросы надо четче, Накамото.

Закипающему Юте ничего сказать не дает Донен, прерывая перепалку:

— Что по охране?

Юта мысленно считает до трех, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться.

— Все как обычно, — начинает он. — Датчики движения у главного входа, на входе в зал дополнительный температурный, — Юта задерживает взгляд на картине на стене рядом — надо взять на заметку. — Посмотрю по залу, но не думаю, что есть датчик колебаний, метро близко. Охранников восемь, другие должны быть в обходе по остальным залам.

— Пройдись по галерее, оцени обстановку, — говорит Донен. — Не увлекайся, тебе еще надо проникнуть в серверную.

Юта фыркает:

— Даже если я забуду, ты мне напомнишь, — он может представить, как Донен закатывает глаза. — О, — Юта резко останавливается.

— Что там?

— Он в зале, — вместо Юты отвечает Тэен. — Только слюной не капай.

Донен говорит что-то еще, но все внимание Юты уже захвачено камнем в метре от него.

Он протискивается сквозь толпу зевак, не сильно увлеченных экспозицией, и останавливается на предельно допустимом расстоянии от витрины.

Тэен был прав, потому что Юта различимо сглатывает. Никто не знает, каких трудов ему стоит не прижаться к стеклу витрины всем собой. От камня его ничего не отделяет.

Кроме датчиков вибрации на стекле, весового датчика, которые при срабатывании выпустят под стекло газ, который крайне нежелательно вдыхать. Еще не стоит забывать охранников и систему безопасности, которая перекроет все выходы за считанные секунды, но Юта сможет что-нибудь придумать.

Юта вздрагивает, когда возле него раздается смешок.

Он оглядывается, одновременно поправляя очки на носу, и его сердце пропускает удар, когда он сталкивается взглядом с человеком прямо возле себя.

— Вы ценитель, — проговаривает мужчина, отворачиваясь и немного наклоняясь к витрине. — Сто пятьдесят карат, прямо из Парижа, самый ценный предмет в этой галерее, но людям куда интересней картины и одежды.

Юта приходит в себя, только когда у него в ухе вновь заговаривает Тэен.

— _Это Мун Тэиль, оценщик, нанятый директором Цяном специально для этой выставки, эксперт из Сеула_ , — Юта слышит, как тот почти агрессивно печатает на клавиатуре. — _После выставки будет решен вопрос с продажей бриллианта в коллекцию Гонконга, он должен подтвердить его ценность._

— Люди просто осознают его ценность, — неожиданно глухим голосом отвечает Юта.

Тэиль все так же улыбается, глядя на камень сквозь стекло, и у Юты есть несколько секунд, чтобы того оглядеть: вычищенные ботинки, светло-серый костюм без единой складочки и аккуратно уложенные волосы. Юта торопится сделать нейтральное выражение лица, когда Тэиль вновь смотрит на него.

— Вы много знаете об этом камне, — решает заговорить Юта раньше, чем Тэиль сможет спросить его что-нибудь.

Тэиль кивает.

— Это моя работа, — говорит он.

Разговор между ними развязаться не успевает.

Юта напрягается, когда к ним подходит мужчина в темном деловом костюме службы безопасности. Тот передает Тэилю, что директор ожидает его в своем кабинете.

Тэиль неловко оглядывается, прощаясь с Ютой одним взглядом, от которого тот плывет.

До того момента, как понимает, кто забрал у него парня.

— Тэен? — зовет он, отворачиваясь. Тот откликается почти сразу. — Что ты там говорил про этого Яня.

— Цяня, — раздраженно исправляет его Донен. — Он очень печется о своей репута…

— Нет, — обрывает его Юта. — Скажи мне, он красивый?

Донен сопротивляется уговорам подслушать разговор в кабинете, но Тэен поддерживает Юту, говоря, что если новый знакомый Накамото — оценщик, их диалог может быть им полезен.

Юте не нравится, что он слышит.

— Кажется, это называется «пока, случайный парень, здравствуй, богатый директор галереи», — хмыкает Донен.

— Нет, — не соглашается с ним Юта, — это означает, что, чтобы получить награду, ее надо выкрасть.

***


	2. 2

Донен входит в комнату, подкидывая в руке яблоко.

Он уже собирается бросить его Тэену, когда понимает, что тот делает: сидит в кровати с ноутбуком на коленях и смотрит на него, как пойманный светом автомобильных фар зверь. Донен подавляет желание закатить глаза, кидает яблоко в одеяла и подходит к Тэену так, чтобы увидеть экран.

Может, Донен повелся бы, если у Тэена в браузере был бы открыт порносайт, но Тэен никогда не умел притворяться, поэтому он просто заново раскрывает окна с транляцией с видеокамер одного из ресторанов Гонконга.

Донен склоняется к Тэену и говорит тому в ухо, так, чтобы Юта точно услышал:

— И что ты там забыл?

Донен достает из кармана свой наушник и показывает на него Тэену, чтобы тот подключил его. Тэен глубоко вздыхает, но выполняет приказ.

— _Мне уже нельзя поесть?_ — сразу же раздается голос Юты.

— В ресторане отеля прекрасные морепродукты, — не уступает ему Донен. — Ты решил сорвать нам всю операцию?

— _Ты знаешь, как я работаю_ , — возражает Юта. — _Никто не заметит моего присутствия. Я просто наблюдаю_.

Юта просто наблюдает, но действовать ему тоже хочется.

Палочки в его руках не деревянные, но Юта думает, что может их сломать тоже. Особенно, когда Тэиль в очередной раз смеется над какой-то шуткой Цяня.

Они сидят здесь уже сорок минут, и Юта не может не видеть того, что происходит в нескольких столиках от него. Когда Цянь Кун пригласил Тэиля на ужин в ресторан, чтобы отметить новое знакомство и начало новой работы, Юта предполагал что-то такое.

То, как Цянь будет все больше завоевывать чужое внимание, как будет пытаться обхаживать. То, как тот решит пересесть поближе к Тэилю, чтобы помочь расправиться с каким-то местным блюдом.

Согнуть палочку у Юты не получается. Вместо этого у него появляется план.

Юта подзывает официантку и просит принести счет, а сам уходит в сторону уборных.

— _Юта, вернись_ , — тут же произносит Донен. — _Юта, я видел, как ты забрал ее пропуск._

Юта фыркает:

— Ты не мог этого видеть, я профессионал, — он не сдерживает ухмылки, когда слышит, как Донен раздраженно цокает языком.

— _Хорошо, допустим_ , — признает Донен. — _Это не значит, что я не знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, — Юта может представить, как тот недовольно складывает руки на груди. — Переодеться официантом, серьезно? Это твой план?_

— И я рад, что ты со мной согласен, — продолжает Юта. Он доходит до комнаты персонала, прислушивается, убеждаясь, что там никого нет, и входит, используя пропуск. Ему нужно всего лишь найти запасной комплект одежды.

Юта открывает несколько шкафчиков, прежде чем все же найти подходящий.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не собираюсь помогать тебе, — проговаривает Донен. — И Тэену запрещу.

Юта хочет сказать, что Тэен бы ему и так не помог, но это было бы неправдой. Он никак не отвечает, переодеваясь. Он снимает с себя пиджак и рубашку, чтобы вместо них надеть белую блузу с высоким воротником и фирменную черную жилетку. Он пару секунд привыкает к ощущению ткани на коже, затем осторожно выходит в коридор.

— _И какие твои дальнейшие действия?_

Юта закатывает глаза:

— Думал, ты не собирался мне помогать.

— _Помогаю не тебе, а нашей операции_ , — поправляет его Донен. — _Вот ты сейчас запомнишься этому Муну, он скажет, что его преследует какой-то парень, и твое лицо будет в сводках. Вот ты похитил яйцо Фаберже, а попадешься из-за сталкерства._

— Знаешь, — раздражается Юта, — у меня нет времени придумывать гениальные планы. Надо действовать прямо здесь и сейчас, а я уже теряю минуты. Кто знает, может, этот Цянь Кун захочет продолжить вечер в более уединенном месте.

— _Я могу включить пожарную сигнализацию_ , — предлагает Тэен. — _С системой тушения и всем-всем, немного остудит их._

Юта качает головой.

— Цянь обязательно скажет что-нибудь вроде “мой дом недалеко”, и это только ускорит процесс, — Юта останавливается у входа в зал, тут же находя взглядом нужный столик. Если бы не отдельные стулья, этот Цянь Кун уже бы во всю прижимался бы к Тэилю.

— _Ладно_ , — сдается Донен, — _Тебе нужно проникнуть на кухню._

  
  


Юта собирает волосы в хвост и даже начинает походить на официанта. Главное, что Юта усвоил за свой многолетний стаж — уверенность является ключом ко всему.

Уверенно пройти к печи, уверенно посмотреть на нее, чтобы понять, как ею управлять. Юта еще минуту тратит на то, чтобы бутылка хорошенько разогрелась. Для этого нужна уже храбрость, поскольку Юта не может быть уверен в том, что Донен не решил его таким образом убить.

Уверенность еще нужна для того, чтобы ответить на выпад одного из поваров тем, что это приказ менеджера и что это с ним надо разбираться.

Юта уходит раньше, чем тот успевает продолжить спор. Он выходит в зал, тут же направляясь к бару. Бармен занят приготовлением кофе, на Юту он смотрит урывком, больше обращая внимания на его форму.

Юта тоже не особо обращает на него внимание. Он заходит за стойку, чтобы достать ведерко и наполнить его льдом.

— Это для четвертого столика, — четко произносит он. — Срочно.

Бармен разворачивается, чтобы сказать, чтобы тот сам и отнес, но Юты на месте уже нет.

  
  
  


Тэиль поджимает губы.

Рука директора на его талии не то, чтобы тяжелая, но все равно создает впечатление того, что его здесь удерживают. Он выдавливает из себя смех и правда радуется, когда к ним подходит официант с шампанским, поскольку внимание Куна можно переключить на него.

Тэиль незаметно отсаживается, когда Кун решает помочь официанту.

Возможно, это даже немного спасает его, когда горлышко бутылки взрывается, выплескивая фонтан пены на официанта и директора.

В первые секунды это Тэиля даже веселит, но он торопится воспользоваться салфетками и наконец вернуться в отель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> думаю над тем стоит ли делать диалоги по ту сторону наушника курсивом или это трудно читается


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> отрывок который не влезает ни в преыдущую смысловую часть ни в будущую но возможно важен

Тэиль оттягивает галстук, ослабляя узел. 

Он устало вздыхает, когда лифт останавливается, и выпрямляется, отталкиваясь от стенки, когда двери открываются. Он перекидывает пиджак через руку, прежде чем выйти из лифта.

И тут же остановиться.

Тэиль, не впечатленный, ведет взглядом по темному коридору. Свет полностью выключен, и он больше ничего не может разглядеть, когда лифт позади него закрывается, отправляясь на другой этаж.

Номер Тэиля через несколько дверей, и он смог бы его найти и с закрытыми глазами, учитывая его привычки, но беспокоит, если можно так сказать, его совсем не отсутствие видимости.

Он уверенно проходит пару метров дальше, прежде чем чувствует движение.

Не совсем то, чего он ожидал. Но все еще то, с чем он может справиться, поэтому он с громким хлопком бьет незнакомца по щеке, стоит ему почувствовать чужое дыхание на своих губах.

Тэиль не сдерживает смешка, когда человек так же быстро, как появился, сбегает. Когда Тэиль разворачивается, дверь на лестницу уже закрывается. 

Он на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы погнаться следом, но быстро избавляется от этой идеи.

Должно быть, шампанское сделало его немного непрофессионально беспечным.


End file.
